Keeping You My Secret Part Two
by fantasyfaery
Summary: Squall finally joins Seifer at Balamb Garden, but doesn’t remember any of the guys. Seifer is determined to make him remember.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Paradox**

Seifer/Squall

Eventual Lemon, Angst, Fluff

Info: This is going to be a very long series if I can keep myself motivated. I plan to do a timeline of Seifer/Squall since the orphanage, on up to years after the Sorceress War. Not going to be completely set to the game, meaning if I gotta change something to suit my purpose, then of course I am going to. Anyway, I am starting from the time both our boys finally get to Balamb Garden, going to go back and write out the whole orphan gang thing later.

**For anyone looking for the entire unedited story it will eventually be posted at NoireSensus and my own site. This version will not have the lemons.**

Summary: Squall finally joins Seifer at Balamb Garden, but doesn't remember any of the guys. Seifer is determined to make him remember.

Ages:Seifer is 14, Squall is 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just manipulating them to suit my purposes. Oh, yeah, and I'm not making any money, just getting my kicks.**

**Keeping You My Secret**

**Part Two:**

Chapter One:

I remembered you the day you walked back into my life. It was like lighting striking, setting everything on fire. I had almost forgotten about you. I had almost forgotten about Matron and Ellone, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis. The Lighthouse, the beach, our little secret haven hidden in the cliff across the flower field. I had almost forgotten everything that made me, me.

Then I saw you and I knew. How the hell, could I have nearly forgotten? You were so small, and insecure standing there at the entrance with your suitcase. I heard you sniffling, and every now and then you'd wipe your nose on the back of one of your hands, and glance at the papers in your other. You were terrified though you did your best to hide it. You weren't so good at hiding your emotions back then.

No, you stood there shuffling nervously, and peering around at this titanic, glittering, metallic rip in your world, till finally someone came to save you. Quistis. She really hasn't changed much, I thought then to myself, as she took you by the arm and nearly marched you through the lobby. I followed behind you discretely, like they have been training us to do, and watched her lead you to Cid's office up on the top floor. I watched the elevator rise all the way up till you were out of site.

It wasn't till three days later in the library that I saw you again. I knew I'd find you there, you had always loved books. I had waited for you every day, after and in between my classes. I was afraid you wouldn't show up at first, but there you were shuffling around the rows of shelf, peering at the covers, and occasionally plucking a book from its place. Then, you came around the way and your wide, stormy blue eyes met mine. For a second I thought maybe you'd remember me, your eyes focused on me, and your head tilted the slightest bit to the right. Suddenly you turned away and sat down. That's when I knew you'd forgotten.

I wanted to scream at you, I wanted to kick you, bite, and punch you. Fight like we use to. How could you not remember me? You said we'd be friends forever.

Can I really blame you though? I nearly forgot.

Well, I did the only thing a person as stubborn as me could do. I went over to remedy the situation.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Seifer Almasy. You must be the new cadet Squall. "Seifer sat down across the table from the smaller boy. 

"Hello," Squall replied looking up from his stack of books and blushing slightly. He peered at Seifer curiously none-the-less. "Yes, I'm Squall Leonhart. Do I know you?"

Seifer paused for a minute before smirking and shaking his head. "Yep, cause I just introduced myself. So what classes you gonna take? You have been through orientation haven't you?"

"Yeah," Squall replied quietly. "Um, I…gun blade specialist," he finished shyly, peeking at me through his chocolate colored bangs.

"Really! Cool! That's what I'm doing. Now I'll have someone to practice with. There aren't there aren't any other gunbladers here. You're pretty cool for a kid."

"Unnhn…okay."

"So, when you start classes?"

"Tomorrow."

"Not very talkative are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Seifer laughed. "Geez…you'll warm up to me soon enough. You'll see. I'm gonna make you like me."

Squall sat up and looked directly at Seifer for the very first time. "I think I have met you before. Like déjà vu."

"Well, you best hang out with me and try to remember."

"Hmmm…" A small smile dimpled his baby fine features before he opened the closest book and proceeded to ignore me.

* * *

"You're holding it wrong numb nuts. Like this," Seifer demonstrated, holding Hyperion loosely in his right hand. He glanced at Squall who was struggling with the blade he was currently testing from the rack. 

"I'm smaller than you Seifer. This one is too heavy. Besides, I don't like Hyperions, I like Revolvers."

"Revolvers are for wimps who aren't strong enough to hold a real gunblade. "

"Correction, Revolvers are for small built fighters. They are every bit as lethal as your club, they're just weighted differently. And they are specifically designed for the two-handed stance. Which I prefer."

"Because you are a wimp."

"Because it allows for quicker rebounds, and more offensive capabilities. You have to move your entire arm to block from one side to the next. All I have to do is flick my wrist from one side to the next. I waste less energy. That is what separates a good soldier from the perfect soldier. Economy of motion. When it all boils down to it you'll wear yourself out while I'll keep dodging."

"So you know the book theories, we'll just see if you can pull it off," Seifer smirked and moved to the counter. "Hey, Gary. My friends looking for a revolver. Got any suggestions?" he yelled.

A bald, middle-aged man popped from the curtained off doorway behind the counter. "That you making all that ruckus Almasy?"

"That'd be me." Seifer gave his patented smirk and wave towards Squall. "Yeah, Squall just started at B. Garden a couple a months ago. He needs to get a gunblade. Got anything remotely in our price range but not rusted up, scrap metal?"

"I'll take a look in the back room."

"Alright, we'll just wait here," Seifer grinned.

Squall shook his head. "Duh…"

"Shut up, sissy boy. Geez, show a little respect. I am trying to help you get your very own gunblade, aren't I?"

"Only because you think I am gonna let you beat me to a pulp when we start training together."

"I don't think, I know."

"You got the first part right, at least."

Seifer lunged at the smaller teen, knocking over a display of fighting gloves. His companion calmly sidestepped the sudden attack and moved to examine an antique issue of Weapons Monthly magazine hanging in a glass case from the wall.

"See you brute, economy of motion. You are over there huffing and puffing and here I am, not even breaking a sweat." Squall shot a look over his shoulder.

"Ungrateful little shit." Seifer pouted, kicking a glove out of his way.

"Hey, you big ape. Get those damn gloves up off the floor. I might be old but I'll still kick your ass." Gary reappeared holding a banged up case in one hand and a cleaning kit in the other. "Hey you kid, take a look at this. Not the prettiest blade in the world, but it's in good shape and I'll give you a really good deal."

Squall wondered over and took the case from Gary. Sitting it on the floor he popped the lid open and gently lifted the gunblade from the case. He tested it before stepping back. He hunched down into a basic stance, his legs pushing apart to settle the perfect distance. He formed a triangle of lethal effiency. He swung the blade switched hands and did it again.

Seifer watched in awe. Squall was a natural. It was like he had already taken and passed all the classes Seifer had since he'd been here. He really was poetry in motion. And that shit about Economy of Motion, Squall wasn't kidding. He never even broke a sweat.

Finally he stopped. "It's perfect, but how much. I only have 300 gil."

Gary scratched his head and sighed. "How about we settle it at four hundred. You keep a hundred for yourself and when you get the other two hundred dropped by and dump it on me."

"Really?" Squall asked cautiously.

"You two are gonna be some kinda famous someday. I can feel it in my bones. Go on, take the blade. Take this kit too. You boys remember me when you hit the big time. You earn some extra money you stop by and I fix them gunblades up really nice to, ya hear?"

* * *

Squall was sitting in the quad reverently sharpening his new gunblade, when Seifer finally found him. "Hey shit head! I have been looking everywhere for you. Were have you been all day?" 

"Here."

"You hiding from me or something? Betcha 'scared. Now you have no excuse to not practice, with me." Seifer through Hyperion to the ground and plopped down cross-legged beside Squall.

"I didn't refuse to practice even when all I had was that foul, rusted practice gunblade. And, if I were hiding I wouldn't have been sitting in full view. Lastly, why would I hide from you? You are nothing but a bag of hot, smelly air."

"That's really no way to talk to your friends. Wait, I just remembered you only have one. Loser!"

"I agree, guilty by association I assume."

"Huhn? Hey, shut up. Geez, Squallie. You read too much."

"Hmmm…"Squall hummed to himself before grabbing for the polishing kit stationed at his right knee.

Seifer shook his head and smiled. Leaning back he settled down to watch the boy focus on the task at hand. He was excited, Seifer could tell just by the laser-blue flecks of color swirling in the midst of stormy gray. Seifer could study Squall's eyes all day. He'd never tell the other boy but Seifer thought Squall had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. That make Squall mad most likely. But it was true.

"Hey, Squall?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait till we get in Seed. We'll go on missions together, and-"

"What if they don't send us together?"

"Phsst," Seifer plucked a blade of grass and examine it. "They will, cause I'll be the boss of this place one day. He…hee. Commander Almasy! How's that sound?"

"Like you need to quit daydreaming about it and go study."

"Study? Phsst, whatever. What do I need to study for? I got you. You'll be Headmaster Leonhart."

"Who said I wanted any part of this scheme?"

"Your Commander."

"Right, you do know that I will be the one telling you what to do? The Headmaster is in charge of the entire facility. The Commander only takes over during wartime. So I will be your boss. Hey, on second thought, I am in. Your first order is to shut up and let me concentrate."

Seifer's mouth flopped ineffectually for the next few moments before Squall burst out laughing. "See this is why I read. So I can see your silly expression when I completely throw you a loop. Logic is a beautiful thing."

Seifer frowned then lunged for the boy, knocking them both to the ground. "Well then shrimp, you'd better beef up, or I'll create a mutiny and take over the 'facilities' Ha, ha!" Seifer mussed the brunette's hair and rolled over till his left side was flush against Squall's right.

"Whatever. What are you going to say? 'Uhn, I'm…this is a hostile takeover! I'm…taking over. All youse guys…follow me…or else!' You big, dumb, brute."

"You forgot handsome," Seifer giggled poking Squall in the ribs.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Do you?" Seifer smirked at Squall.

Squall rolled his eyes.

* * *

For those curious as to why this is part two and you can't find part one, I haven't yet started posting part one. This is my Seifer/Squall timeline and it will start from their life at the orphanage and continue till after the war. I am working on the Orphanage chapters but I haven't had a chance to get them up yet. Thanks.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping You My Secret, Part Two**

By:fantasyfaery (Paradox)

Seifer/Squall

Lemon, Angst, Eventual Fluff

Info: I haven't been working on this series as hard as I should have, but I'm kinda completely involved with Born and Bred. Hopefully I can finish it rather quickly being as I am so focused on it.

**Warning for this chapter: Some mention of sexual fantasies, and a little bit of masturbation. Hormonal teenage stuff. Please do not read if this disturbs you.**

Summary: Squall finally joins Seifer at Balamb Garden, but doesn't remember any of the guys. Seifer is determined to make him remember.

Ages:Seifer is 14, Squall is 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just manipulating them to suit my purposes. Oh, yeah, and I'm not making any money, just getting my kicks.**

* * *

**Keeping You My Secret**

**Part Two:**

Chapter Two: (Passion Stirs)

* * *

Seifer tugged at his boxers uncomfortably. Beneath them his erection strained, one hot long line of agony. A normal teenage boy would have just wanked and gone to bed. Unfortunately, Seifer had relieved himself. Three times already, and the damn thing wouldn't go away. He felt panic stir in his gut. Maybe something was wrong with his bits? Should he go see the doctor?

He groaned and shifted pressing his palms into his eyes. That would be beyond embarrassing. He would simply wait this out. Hyne, he couldn't believe this. He gave a brief thought to the start of his problem and promptly groaned again. Bloody fucking, sexy-ass, naked-in-the-shower-after-practice Squall. He felt his face flush with shame, and his nether region twitch with interest.

This could not be happening. Seifer Almasy could not be gay. Damn it! This was all Squall's fault. If he wasn't so damn girly. Biting his lip Seifer let his hand slip past the band of his boxers. He grabbed his prick angrily and gave it a jerk. He grunted before biting into his balled fist. Fucking hormones, he raged silently. Why hadn't he ever gotten this hard up for a girl? Why now? Why Squall, a friggin scrawny, under-devolped, pre-pubescent boy? Did this make him some kind of pervert?

A particularly fierce stroke sent an arrow of pleasure/pain arching through him, bowing his back off the bed. He wished he'd never gone into that damn shower room this afternoon. Images flashed before his eyes, and he closed them to try to escape. He only succeeded in making them more vivid.

It had been just like every other day. He went to the training center. Squall and him practiced for a couple of hours. Then they parted and went to their respective dorm rooms to get clothes for a shower. Seifer was waylaid by Rajin, and when he finally got around to the shower he figured Squall would already be gone. Then, he heard someone humming.

The sound was deep, and low, and incredibly husky; the melody dark and tumultuous. Curious, he had quietly pushed the door open and snuck past the lockers into the actual shower room. Squall was standing under a steaming fountainhead. His hair was plastered to his forehead and down his neck, and water was coursing over his gangly, growing frame. Seifer's eyes quickly worked their way down his boyish, breast-less chest.

His waist was thin and narrow, tapering into non-existent hips. His legs were more suited to a woman rather than a growing boy. Thin but roped with nothing but muscles, no doubt from his obsessive morning runs. Shapely like a dancer's, Seifer mused. Between his legs his member rested, flaccid and unresponsive to the gentle sponging of it's owner.

That series of moments and the sweet sounds coming from Squall had been haunting him ever since. He gave a gasp and began moving his hand faster, accompanied by a gentle squeeze to his balls. His hips began to pump up faster and faster till he came quite suddenly, the white hot euphoria of it making the world fade to nothing but sparks behind his eyes.

"What the fuck?" he cursed angrily at himself. He was lusting after his childhood friend, and said friend didn't even remember him. Not to mention he was a fucking boy.

Wiping his hand off on his already stained sheets, he turned once more and settled willing his mind to shut off and let him sleep. It was a long time in coming.

* * *

Squall was currently sequestered in his dorm room attempting to study. He had an essay to write on the properties of low-class Guardian Forces, and it was due at the end of the week. Always one to get assignments out of the way ahead of time, he was very ill at the moment because of his inability to do so. Seifer was the reason behind this.

He turned to the blonde for the hundredth time ready to snap, only to find the blonde staring at him in a most peculiar manner. One that almost made him want to squirm in discomfort. He had no idea what was wrong with the blonde, he'd been funny for a few days now. However, Squall was still irritated and he refused to waste time he could be using productively for his class work.

"What?" he finally growled.

The blonde flinched and seemed to draw himself out of his trance. "Huhn?"

"What the hell are you staring at me for?"

"I wasn't," the blonde growled. He shifted restlessly on the bed.

"Psst…whatever."

"Hyne Squall! Aren't you done yet. Damn, that isn't even due till Friday. Come on. Let's go to Balamb."

"I'm not finished, as I am sure even you can see. Unlike some people, I do not like waiting till the last minute and running around in a blind panic only to turn in a piece of shit."

"Come on! It won't kill you this once. You can do it tomorrow."

"Don't be so damn whiny. I'm not moving from this chair until I am done. Get over it."

"You're such a fucking nerd."

Squall merely ignored the remark and went back to his paper. He thought the blonde might have given up till he sensed Seifer's eyes settle on him again. He snorted and refused to comment. The blonde really was of a funny sort.

Suddenly his paper was snatched from under his pen, no doubt acquiring an ugly ink mark in it's haste to flee. "Seifer…" he growled threateningly.

The older boy merely chuckled and waved the paper in front of Squall, who refused to be baited in so childish a manner. "Please give me back my paper," he forced through his clenched teeth.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I'm bored and you have to cater to me."

"Seifer…"

"Come on Squall, just for a little bit," the blonde murmured into his ear.

Something about the quality of Seifer's voice sent a shiver coursing down his spine, and he unconsciously moved away. "Please give me my papers back. It won't take long, then we can go somewhere."

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Seifer whined.

"Figure something out," Squall groaned reaching for the papers held just above his head. "You're a big boy."

"Yeah, I am," he leered, leaning in close to Squall again.

"Hyne! Get away from me. What's up with you?" Squall pushed away from his desk and reached for his side bag lying on his bed.

"Nothing's up with me," the blonde snapped throwing the papers down on the desk and kicking the back of Squall's chair angrily.

Squall rolled his eyes and dug his textbook on GFs out and crossed back to his work. "Whatever…" He opened his book heedless of Seifer's irritated sigh, and resumed his work once he straightened his companion's mess out. "Just go watch TV in the lounge or something. Give me half an hour."

"Gah! Fine, just thirty minutes. Tough shit if your not done then, 'cause I will drag your ass off anyway."

Squall tried to suppress the smile tugging at his lips, and failed. To cover he ducked his head and ran a hand through his shaggy bangs. Seifer saw him anyway. The big blonde crossed the room and invaded his space again. He leaned unbearably close, his breath sliding against Squall's ear, and sending those odd tingles running through his system.

"You can't be perfect at everything you bastard."

"Emm…time doesn't start till you leave, by the way."

"Fine, I'm going." He stood behind Squall for a moment before Squall heard a heavy sigh, then the blonde was gone.

Squall shook his head and hoped Seifer was alright.

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes, on the dot, had passed when Seifer looked up and spied Squall walking across the lounge. The brunette weaved gracefully through the crowded room, circling around people and furniture as if they weren't there. He didn't sway from his course until he stopped by the side of the couch Seifer had thrown himself across.

"Finished?"

"Yes, not that it mattered anyway," the brunette replied softly, eyes resting on the tips of his shoes. Most people wouldn't notice the slight curve in the very corner of the left side of his mouth, however Seifer had recently begun to study those little quirks.

He also knew that his young friend absolutely hated the lounge because of it's crowded, rowdy nature. So, with a stretch and yawn, he pulled himself up and grabbed Squall's arm. He led him back through the room and out into the hallway. "So, where too?"

Squall shrugged and pulled loose from Seifer's hold. "Where ever you want to go."

That simple phrase made Seifer blood boil in his veins. He felt it plummet straight to his groins and discreetly close his trench coat around him. He looked away from the brunette in an attempt to calm his hormones and put effort into finding something suitable to take up the rest of their day. He thought of the beach immediately, then nixed the idea. A wet, sand covered, half-naked Squall would not be a good thing at the moment. Squall didn't like crowds so Balamb was out for the moment, being as everyone was getting off of work at the moment. Seifer didn't feel much like training, he'd already had a go earlier today. He struggled, trying to find something that would interest his quiet friend without getting Seifer in trouble with himself.

"Well?" Squall murmured. He shuffled his feet on the thick hallway runner, and pushed his hair back off his forehead. "If were just going to stand here all afternoon, I have better things to do," he finally huffed out.

"Alright, alright. Geez, you're so impatient. I'm thinking."

Squall snorted. "That explains it, and we'll be here all night."

"Man, one of these days I'm gonna show you, ice princess."

"Yeah, and I'll probably be waiting just as long."

"Fuck off."

"You wanted to do something with me, so come on already," Squall complained again, impatience beginning to lace his voice in truth.

"You have no idea," Seifer muttered and began walking towards the front gate.

"What?" Squall's nosed was scrunched adorablely when Seifer peered behind him. The look of bewilderment was extremely pleasing, and Seifer savored the moment as he chuckled quietly.

"Nothing. Let's go for a walk."

Squall nodded and quickly caught up to the blonde, and neither said much more that night.

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long to update! I am so into my HP projects right now, and I can't belive I let this sit unworked for nearly five months now. Gah! Any way, I hope this most recent chapter is agreeable. Hopefully it won't be another five months till I get the next chapter up. 


End file.
